A Surprise for Katara
by Masayo
Summary: Zuko keeps disappearing and Katara is curious but when she goes to see what Zuko is up to she sees him with another woman. Are things as it seem or is it all a misunderstanding?


Disclaimer I don't own Avatar

* * *

Katara sat under a tree by the pond crying. The turtle-ducks undisturbed by her crying swam around peacefully. Now she knew where Zuko was spending his free time, actually with who. What's her name, who helped work at his uncle's tea shop in Ba Sing Sei during the war. What was it? Zen, Tin, Jin, yes that was it Jin. She had just caught them hugging in a private hallway, when she was looking for Zuko. During his free time when he wasn't being the fire lord and she wasn't being the fire lady they would have lunch together and take a walk around the gardens or train together but lately he had been disappearing; she wouldn't see him until dinner. When she asked he would give a lame excuse or try to switch the topic until finally she gave up trying to ask and decided one day to find him. What she came upon was him with another woman in his arms and who can blame him she thought to herself. The girl was pretty and thin, most of all thin. Why be with a wife that was as huge as a walrus-hippo and can't control her emotions nowadays. Katara unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach feeling the baby inside move a little.

* * *

Zuko ran fast down the corridor trying to find where Katara had ran off to. Breathing a curse under his breath for about the tenth time he decided to go look by the pond. He forgot how curious Katara was and would do anything to find out. He was so busy with his surprise for her that it totally slipped his mind, of course she asked but he would always come up with an excuse or switch the topic, so she couldn't get any clue out of him. Just Great! Next thing he knew he was running after her so he could explain; for a pregnant woman she could move when she wanted too. He came to a halt outside the entrance to the turtle-duck pond when he saw her sitting under one of the cherry blossom trees crying. Her hair was pulled back into a top-not with the rest down around her shoulders. Her dark brown hair glistening in the sun, her loose red gown spread around her. Her hand on her perfectly round belly, where their child lay before it would be born. Knowing he would be a father made him happy even in the situation he was in. He could see the tears silently running down her beautiful sun kissed cheeks like waterfalls. He walked over to her quietly with only one thought in his head, to stop her crying and tell her how much she meant to him.

* * *

Katara looked up when a shadow had appeared in front of her. She looked up to see her husband's face full of concern and love. " What do you want?" she said angrily, looking away from his face.

"You" he softly said as he lowered himself down beside her. Her only response was a snort. He sighed, this wasn't going to easy.

"Do you love her?" Katara whispered afraid to hear the answer.

"No. There is nothing going on between Jin and myself." He calmly stated. Another snort came from her direction.

"Yeah right. That's way I caught you two in an embrace in the middle of the hallway."

Zuko sighed "I was just thanking her for her help. Nothing more, nothing less, just a thank you."

" And it didn't matter that she was pretty and thin did it?" Katara said bitterly.

"No, it didn't. What are you talking about?" Zuko said with a puzzled look. Why would she think that? Didn't she know he thought her the most beautiful woman in the world and thanked heaven every night that she picked him, Zuko the one with an ugly scar on half his face and a bad temper to boot.

"You know what I mean. She's pretty and nicely thin. Why be with a fat wife when she is around." annoyed that she had to say it out loud. Zuko chuckled "Is this all it's about? That you think you're fat?" Katara gave him an icy glare

" If you are going to make light of the situation then you can go to HELL!" Katara got up awkwardly considering her size, about to walk away when Zuko softy but firmly grabbed her arm. He had stood up when Katara was getting up without his help, making sure she didn't hurt herself.

"I'm not making light of the situation." repeating her words back to her with a smile. She pulled her arm away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to explain further with one eye brow raised. He stepped closer to her and looked into her deep blue eyes. "Do you not know how much you mean to me." He stated softly, knowing the answer. Katara let her arms fall to her side and sighed. He reached out and lightly traced her cheek. Her eyes fluttered close. " You are my life. I couldn't live without. I wasn't complete until you came into my life like a crashing wave." Katara opened eyes and looked into his beautiful golden ones. She could see his love in them. It made her melt every time. He went on "I've never thought of you as anything but beautiful and Jin might be thin but she's not the one carrying my child. No one could be the mother of my children but you. I love you and I'll always will." Zuko placed his hand over her swollen tummy and gave her a soft kiss. Katara sighed

" Do you mean it?" She smiled up at him

"Yes" he gave her a hug or as much as he could because of her size. "Then what have you been doing all this week with your free time?" Her curiosity coming back. Zuko smiled

" I'll show you." He took her hand and led her back to the hallway that she had seen him and Jin hugging. Zuko stopped her at the first door to the right. "Close your eyes" he commanded happily "and no peeking."

"Oh, alright" Katara playfully pretending that he had figured out what she would do. He open the door, turned back to her and gently led her into the room, making sure she wasn't peeking. " Okay, open them." the smile evident in his voice. Katara slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the setting sun's light coming from the window and laying across the crib that was in the middle. She slowly turned around to see everything. The crib was in the middle, the window on the opposite wall over looked the private gardens, a rocking chair by the window with a side table, toys on the right side and a small book case to the left. The walls were painted to look like an island with the ocean all around and the ceiling was painted to look like a sunny day. "So, how do you like it?" a little worry creeping into his voice.

"OH, Zuko." Katara whispered. He had represented both of their elements so beautifully. She didn't know what to say. He stood there slightly wondering if he might of missed something that might offend her, when she took his face into her gentle hands. "You wonderful man. I love you more than anything." He couldn't say anything to that so instead he kissed her soundly, until they were interrupted by a slight cough from the door way.

" I guess she really likes it." They both turned to see Uncle Iroh standing there smiling.

"Yes, very much. No one could do any better." She looked back up at Zuko. 

They were both smiling at each other, their hands together on her belly. She hadn't been this happy except on her wedding day when she knew that he was the one, now she had proof.


End file.
